


Red riding hood???

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Hybrids, M/M, Wolf Sex, Wolf and Human sex, WolfMark!, hybrid sex, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits his Grammy but something lurks in the woods that is dying to meet him </p><p>This was a request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red riding hood???

Jack was relaxing in his little cabin in the woods working on some videos for his YouTube channel when his phone started ringing. Jack paused his game and got up to answer the phone it was his grandma. "Hello Sean." "Hi Grandma, what can I do for you?" "I haven't seen you for a while Sean, why don't you come visit your granny for some tea and cookies." 

Jack smiled he sure loved his Granny's cookies "ok Grammy I'll be over in a few just let me get my hood and all." "Ok Sean see you soon, be careful on your walk though its getting dark." Jack just nodded "I know Grammy, don't worry I'll be careful." 

"Ok Sean, see you, bye." Jack said his goodbyes and he wrapped up the video he was doing and by the time he got done with the video it was dark. Jack thought of not going to his Grammy's now but he really wanted her cookies he hasn't had good cookies in a long time so he said screw it and shut down his computer and grabbed the lantern from the living room of the cabin and his red hood that was hanging up by the door. 

Jack locked the door and turned on the lantern and headed off on the path to his Grammy's house down the road from his little cabin. Jack hummed a cheerful tune to get his mind off of the pitch blackness around him with his face glowed in the moonlight and the glow from the lantern off in the tree's he didn't see the two red eyes staring back at him. 

Jack made it down more of the path and the red eyes followed him the figure watched him walk this figure was a hybrid half human half wolf so he had fluffy wolf ears, a fluffy black tail and snout like face with red glowing eyes. He had human like actions but he also had werewolf powers like being able to run fast, hear heartbeats and climb trees and walls.

The wolf walked and stepped on a twig making a loud snapping noise echo in the woods. Jack stopped in his tracks and looked around holding the lantern above his hood. "who's there?" There was no respond as the wolf hid himself back into the bushes. Jack was frighten but he kept his up his walking and made his way to his Grammy's. 

The wolf watched him go into his Grammy's house and came up with an idea how to get a hold of this human with the blue eyes and green hair. "Hello Sean, I see you made it you're just in time the cookies are almost done. "Thanks Grammy, say Grammy is there any animals lurking around your cabin?" 

"Oh why yes Sean, I have seen deer, raccoons, squirrels you name it, why did you stumble across something on your way here?" "No, I just heard a lot of twig snaps and sounded like something was doing some heavy breathing or something in the woods." "Ah, well I have heard some very strange noises but I just drown them out with my wave machine at night and the loud noise from that keeps them away. 

A ding noise was sounded though the house and Jack's Grammy got up and brought in a fresh plate of cookies and two mugs of Irish Breakfast tea. "Here you go Sean, careful the cookies are still hot and so is the tea." 

"Thanks Grammy" "Take off your hood dear, stay awhile we got alot to catch up." "Oh, I sometimes forgot I'm wearing it." Jack got up and took off his hood and hung it up on the coat rack by the door, he sat back down on the couch and sipped on his tea, dunking the cookie and taking a bite he sighed. "Mmm Grammy your cookies are to die for I have missed them." 

Jack's Grammy snickered "well I'm glad I can satisfy my grandson, so tell me what have you been up to in your little cabin of yours out here in the woods?" "Well, I'm still working on the YouTube thing, That's going well." She nodded "That's good, Sean I'm glad you found something you could do that always is very fun." 

Jack smiled "it is" It was getting late and Jack had to head back home. "Well Granny I must be going now I got some more videos to upload tonight and then I'm going to hit the hay." "Aww, ok Sean" She walked over to Jack and hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and ruffled his green hair. 

"Love you Grammy" "I love you to Sean, see you later sweetie." Jack smiled and got his hood back on and lantern and headed out back into the woods and made his way home. Once Jack was out of sight the wolf popped out of the bushes and looked inside the window at Jack's Grammy who was sitting on the couch knitting a hat that was black with a green and blue eyeball on it. 

The wolf wondering what she was making and thought it was an odd hat. He could careless tomorrow he was going to wait till this lady left and make this Jack come back over so he could meet this mysterious boy that lived in his woods.  
The next morning Grammy was gathering up a shopping list as she would drive into town to get some stuff for the house, the wolf was sleeping behind the bush so when she stepped out of her house she didn't see him. The wolf heard a steady heartbeat walk next to him and his ears pricked up at the sound he woke up and saw Jack's Grammy getting into her car and driving off to town. 

The wolf smiled "now's my chance" Mark went into the house and shut the door and he paced around munching on a left over cookie he smiled and ate a few more of how good they were, once he was done with the cookies he came up with an idea of how to get this Jack fellow back at the house. Mark picked up the house phone and with his claws he punched in Jack's number that was written on the fridge. 

Jack sat up in bed and heard his phone going off with his I'm Everywhere ringtone, he sighed and picked it up seeing it was his Grammy. Jack wondered why she was calling as he just saw her last night but must be something important as she was calling this early. "H, hello Grammy?" Mark heard Jack's think Irish accent and he changed his voice to sound like his Grammy. 

"Hello, Sean I was wondering could you stop by please, I have fell ill and no one is here to take care of me could you please come over to take a look at me." Jack was no doctor but he didn't want to leave his Grammy alone when she was sick. "Sure Grammy I'll be over and I can make you some soup." "Oh thank you dear." 

Jack smiled "sure Grammy and he hung up his phone." Jack sighed and got up out of his nice warm bed and it was chilly out so he grabbed his hood and shoes and headed back down the path again to his Grammy's house. Mark hung up the phone and got into bed hiding himself under the covers and he put on one of Grammy's bonnets to cover up his ears when he laid in the bed. 

Jack made his way to his Grammy's house and once there he knocked softly on the door "Grammy, I'm here." Mark heard Jack call out "come in dear." Jack walked into the house and it was all dark inside he knew his Grammy left at least one light on so he got kind of worried. G, Grammy are you here?" "I'm in the bedroom dear." 

Jack set down his hood and took off his shoes and made his way into his Grammy's bedroom and saw she was covered up in her blanket. "G, Grammy you ok?" Jack walked over and patted the blankets and they felt so warm. Jack was worried she was hot from the blankets so he pulled the blankets down and jumped back with a yell when he saw Mark laying there. 

"Ah who the fook are you, and where is my Grammy!" "Don't worry, she's at the store I came here because I wanted to meet you." "Who, what are you?" "I'm Mark and I'm a hybrid, half human half wolf. "Now will you please calm down your heartbeat is racing in my ears and I can't think straight." 

Jack was taken back "you can hear my heartbeat?!" "yes, I can now please calm down I'm not going to hurt you." Jack sat down on the chair and took a few deep breaths." "Ok thank you, that's better." "Now, we better get out of here before your Grammy does come back I don't need another fast heartbeat going in my ears or stopping because I may scare her to death." 

Jack glared at Mark "ok well I guess I'll take you to my cabin, come on." Jack got his hood and put on his shoes just as they were walking out the door Jack's Grammy pulled into the driveway and Jack and Mark jumped into the bushes. Once she was inside and out of sight Jack took Mark's paw and they made their way back to Jack's cabin. 

Jack unlocked his door and they headed inside "ok, now sit" Mark looked at him and sat on the floor looking up at him." Jack face palmed "no... I mean take a seat in the chair not sit on the floor." "Oh, sorry member half wolf here I'm not really used to acting like a human. I have been using my wolf side way more." 

Jack paced and Mark watched him with his eyes tail swishing back and forth, Jack stopped "ok will you explain yourself please." "Ok well my name is Mark, I'm 27 and I'm a hybrid who's been living in these woods for a while now. "Ok and what do you want with me?" Mark blushed "well I'm kind of looking for a mate." 

Jack was taken back "oh, um well I am single but I never dated a hybrid before I have heard of people dating them before but I never really met one in person until now." "Oh" Mark said "Well, I assume you dating a hybrid can be fun and very easy it's like having a boyfriend and a pet at the same time.

"Well it would take some time getting use to what human allies do you have?" "Well I function like a normal human my heart is in the same place as yours so is everything else and they all work fine like a normal human. Like I eat normal food, sleep but i don't really sleep at night cuz I'm notional so i roam at night. I also can use the bathroom to but all my life I have been using trees. "Well, um I can potty train you, I don't mind." 

"What else can you do" as Jack had a keen look in his eye and lay on the bed. "Well, they say a hybrid's sex drive is amazing?" "Oh, really now, care to show me?" as Jack looked at him from the bed. Mark smiled his canines showing. Mark stripped of his pants and shirt and lay on the bed. Jack ran his fingers though the fur on his chest and teased a nipple that was hiding beneath the fur.

Jack members reading that a hybrid's tail was very sensitive so he took it and stroke Mark's big fluffy black tail. Mark moaned and wimped out his name. "J, Jack do you know what to do with hybrids or something?" Jack just nodded "I may have read about you guys at first I thought you were not real but here you are in my bedroom, naked." 

Mark just snickered and bumped his snout into Jack's neck and Jack yelped "ooh cold nose." Mark laughed "sorry, I can't warm that up but I have other ways to warm you up." Mark removed Jack's shirt, pants and boxers all together and both of them now naked lay down on the bed. "condom love?" Jack just nodded and pulled out the condom. "it won't hurt cuz you have fur on your dick will it,i dont want it to pull?" "No, It won't don't worry." 

"Ok" Jack put the condom on Mark's fuzzy dick and Mark posed himself at jack's hole and gently goes in, Jack had to hold in his laughter as it tickled from the fur but he liked the feeling it was warm, fuzzy and it felt so good.  
"Oh, Markimoo you feel amazing." Mark smiled and picked up his pace a bit and gripped the sheets with his claws slowly ripping them he didn't want to put his claws on Jack's body because he was afraid of scratching or hurting him.  
Jack moaned out Mark's name and that sent Mark over the edge and came inside the condom and Jack came after that. Mark pulled out of Jack can cleaned him off and he lay on the bed. Jack lay on Mark's fuzzy chest running his fingers though the fur and listening to Mark's heartbeat. Mark smiled and kissed Jack. 

Jack smiled and kissed him back "dating a hybrid isn't bad at all." 

The end.


End file.
